


Facing You

by CabbageLord



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Also the title is shit but leave me be, Enjoy you beauitful people, Habba, I also posted this on my secondary blog on Tumblr, I suck at titles, Im so sad??, M/M, Small but it shall ease my thirst for awhile, Small little smut drabble, Smut, This ship isnt a tag??, Yes their ship name is Habba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageLord/pseuds/CabbageLord
Summary: A little smut drabble between Hit and Cabba from Dragon Ball Super. Looks like it's up to me to give them the love they deserve





	Facing You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This here is a little smut drabble I made for Hit and Cabba from Dragon Ball Super. I posted this on my Tumblr but decided to put it here as well. I ship them so very much and the fact that I have seen that no one else ships them, and that there is literally no art nor fanfiction whatsoever between these two makes me hella sad :'). So, I decided "fuck it" and made this to ease my thirst. I definitely will be making more one shots of these two.

Moans and cries were thrown and blown away with the wind. The loud slap of skin on skin and obscene squelching was absolutely erotic.

Cabba choked on his own saliva for a split second before coughing and swallowing. His hips grinded and bounced, the feel of Hit's enormous cock, the tip to be more precise, rubbing up against his prostate gland. The assassin's fingers held tightly on his hips, leaving bruises immediately.

  
Cabba paused for a moment, turning to look over his shoulder, his face red as various liquids such as spit, drool, tears, and come stained his skin.

  
"H-Hit, I wanna-aaAAH!" The small Saiyan brought a hand up to his mouth, sinking his teeth into the knuckle of his index finger to muffle out a pathetic mewl. He gasped as Hit trailed his fingers from his hips up under the blue shirt he usually wore under his armor, immediately finding his nipples and twisting so, so hard. Cabba's eyes went wide in surprise, and he found himself practically screaming. The feel of his nipples being twisted like that sent an electric shock down his spine, and straight to his own small dick.  
His hips stilled and he found himself falling forward. He was a mere few inches away from hitting the dry, cracked earth below until Hit had wrapped his arms around his elbows, pulling him back up.

  
"What was it you wanted to say?" the hitman murmured into his ear, using a voice so calm and soft. A voice that both contrasted and yet went so well with his character. And a voice like that being used for Cabba of all beings filled the young Saiyans heart with such a wonderful warm feeling.

  
"I...I wanna come...looking at you." Cabba spoke in a hushed whisper, the heat on his face blooming to become an uncomfortable hot feeling.

  
With a speed that completely surpassed Cabba's own, Hit had pulled him off of his dick and spun him around so they were facing each other. And Cabba's onyx eyes locked on to Hit's own ruby red ones. His purple skin was patched a deeper purple on his cheeks. Only slightly. Cabba's own tan completely outshining him however.

  
This. This was how Cabba liked it. Coming undone facing the one he cared for the most, looking into their eyes, lips locking and tongues dancing. To clench around them and sob loudly, holding them close as he released, experiencing the utmost bliss.  
And Hit. Hit quite liked that too.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not, in any way, own Dragon Ball Super nor the rest of the franchise. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama as well as Toyotaro.  
> If you want, come and say hello on my Twitter @CabbageLord1 as well as on my Tumblr @protectcabba2k (main) as well as on @lordofthecarrot (secondary blog). I always enjoy meeting new people!


End file.
